


[podfic] A Stake In Earth

by reena_jenkins, tielan



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, F/M, ITPE 2017, Podfic, post-movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: She doesn’t mean to be rude – it just happens. But she has to fight the urge to say sorry. Captain Tsing has already had words with her and Jupiter will try not to apologise to people she doesn’t know. The day she stops saying sorry to the people around her for screwing up is probably the day she should just say ‘fuck it’ and take Regenex.





	[podfic] A Stake In Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkjunket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Stake In Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532877) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Post-Movies, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:08:34  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(JA_PR\)%20_A%20Stake%20In%20Earth_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0738.zip) compiled by 


End file.
